vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crona
Summary Crona is a villain from Soul Eater, Medusa Gorgon's only child whom she abused and used in her experiments to create the Black Blood and release Kishin Asura back into the world. While Crona was welcomed by Maka Albarn to attend the DWMA despite their initial confrontations, Crona ended up obeying their mother's desire for them to become a Kishin by absorbing Asura himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: Crona Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Unknown, Male for Ragnarok Age: Probably 14/15 Classification: Human/Witch hybrid, Demon Swordsman, Kishin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate from being stabbed in the chest via the Black Blood), Blood Manipulation (Can manipulate their blood at will, including solidifying it to increase their durability or weaponizing the blood they shed in combat. As Ragnarok is the one manipulating it, they can use it even when they are unconscious), Vibration Manipulation (Can vibrate their sword to help cut through enemies more easily), Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb hundred of deceased souls at once in order to increase their own strength. Can also harm non-corporeal spirits), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can detect one's soul), Immortality (Type 3), Multiple Personalities (Has their own mind and Ragnarok's in them, including both of their souls) | Corrosion Inducement (Their Black Blood can now corrode those who are plunged in it), Soul Manipulation (Can now disrupts one's Soul Wavelength), Regeneration (Low-High), Intangibility (Can become a formless mass of Black Blood), Shapeshifting, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can drive someone to madness by engulfing them in their blood or via screeching. They managed to plunge an entire city and a small army into madness), Absorption (Can absorb beings into themselves by engulfing them into their blood, gaining their power), Summoning (Can summon the Black Clown), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Black Clown to increase their power), Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation (Resisted Kishin Asura's passive Madness Wavelength) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Killed the Flying Dutchman and completely destroyed Nidhogg, who could bite a part of a town) | Island level (Destroyed an entire city and solidified it into a large sphere of black blood) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Comparable to Death the Kid) | At least High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Lifted the moon's mouth) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Island level (Capable of no-selling attacks from beings on their level via hardening the Black Blood in their body) Stamina: Large, having battled against people like Maka and Soul who possess high levels of stamina Range: Standard melee range, at least one hundred or so meters with projectiles, dozens of kilometres with Mad Blood Standard Equipment: * Demon Sword Ragnarok: A weapon of unique origin that Medusa melted down into the Black Blood that she infected into Crona, becoming their partner as a consequence of their symbiosis with Ragnarok becoming stronger with every soul they take. After Crona merged with the Black Clone, Ragnarok gained the ability to manifest himself through three additions Demon Swords: "The Abyss of Despair", "The Uncleanliness", and "The Darkness" * Black Clown: An artificial clown that Medusa created from Black Blood, making it compatible with Crona and given them additional power through Madness Fusion. Intelligence: Average human (About a young teen.) Weaknesses: Tends to take a lot of hits before going on the offensive, Suffers from low self-esteem | The Kishin Asura can overtake his/her body if their will goes down Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Blood:' A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa. The Black Blood, when infecting a person, fills the infected's soul with madness and imbues him/her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as weapons. ** Bloody Needles: Crona turns his/her blood drops into large needle-like weapons and pierces his/her opponents with them. It can also be materialized directly from his/her body to defend against physical attacks. ** Bloody Slicer: Crona cuts his/her own wrist and fires a boomerang-like projectile from the wound. **'Bloody Coat: '''Crona's blood expands and solidifies, forming a sort of shield protecting him/her from attacks. **'Bloody Lance:' This time Crona's blood takes the shape of a large sharp cone. The attack was countered so its effects weren't seen but based on its name it can be deducted it's a long-range piercing attack. **'Black Dragon:' After absorbing a large number of human souls, Ragnarok grows wings. Crona can now fly and all his/her attacks are enhanced. **'Mad Blood:' Crona's most powerful technique. He/she summons large quantities of Black Blood and engulfs his/her opponent with it. The Black Blood is highly corrosive, dissolving normal humans in an instant and has powerful madness inducing abilities, to the point that simply touching it is enough to make people lose their minds. The blood can also solidify, trapping the souls of those it killed into a giant dome of insanity. In this form, Crona can produce enough Black Blood to create a massive tsunami capable of destroying an entire city. After becoming part of Asura, Crona uses Brew to augment the Mad Blood to the cover the entire moon. *'Screech Beta:' A shockwave in the shape of a screaming mouth shot from Ragnarok's sword. *'Screech Alpha:' Same as above but far more powerful. At its strongest, it can bisect a ship. *'Screech Gamma:' A weird close combat technique where Crona's sword changes its shape to resemble the screaming faces of Screech Alpha. Crona then attacks with multiple, chaotic swipes that are very hard to defend against. *'Screech Delta:' Like Crona's previous screech attacks, except this attack uses all three of his/her arms and spins around at incredibly rapid speeds. Also, it was able to overwhelm Black*Star's Zetsuei. *'Madness Fusion:' A relatively simple yet extremely effective transformation technique, which uses the significant amount of madness emitted by a Clown, a personification of pure madness itself, to provoke this unusual form of 'evolution' in a subject's power. This involves a Clown physically fusing with a subject, giving them incredible power. '''Key: Beginning of Series' | End of Series Note: This profile covers the manga version of Crona. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Studio Bones Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Fusionism Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6